What If?
by Samhoku
Summary: Emilee and Albert meet. They never go to the battle. Albert takes Emilee to England.
1. Albert and Andrew

What if?

By Samhoku

**I do not own War Horse *pouts* I love that movie. Grrr. I obviously approve of Emilee and Albert romance.  
**

Chapter

Albert somehow ended up at the Windmill. He was not sure how he did this. Then he saw Joey and petted the horse, "Hi Joey! What are you doing here?" He looked around then saw a girl standing there uncertainly. She said in a soft voice, "His name is Fransua."

Albert studied the girl then said, "I raised him Miss. His name is Joey."

The girl was no longer quiet. She had a strong French accent and had attitude, "His name is Francsua and that will be the end of it."

Albert couldn't help but smile. Then he heard Andrew come behind him and say, "Hello? Albey who are you talking to?"

Emilee looked from one English man to the other. Or at least she assumed man. They looked young though. She said, "My name is Emilee."

Albert and Andrew looked at each other. Albert said, "My name is Albert. This is Andrew."

Emilee nodded briskly then brushed by them towards the house, "You are both invited in for tea...Unless my Grandfather says otherwise."

Albert and Andrew now grinned at each other. They found her amusing. They followed her to the house. Albert said gently, "See you later Joey." Joey snorted as Albert and Andrew walked away.

* * *

Emilee's Grandfather said to Albert when they where alone, "I would like you to take my Granddaughter back to England with you. She will be safer there. Please."

Albert said uncertainly, "We will be on a boat for long hours. Is it a good idea? She is sickly."

Her Grandfather said, "I trust you to keep my daughter safe."

Albert looked at the ceiling and thought for a minute. Then he looked back at the Grandfather, "If thats what you wish."

Andrew and Emilee had become fast friends. Emilee was showing the happy-go-lucky boy how to make jam or prepare stuff for jam. And he loved it.

Emilee looked at Albert and her Grandfather. She asked Andrew, "What are they talking about?"

Andrew said with sympathy, "Your Grandfather wants you to come to England with me and Albey."

Emilee's eyes flashed, "I don't want to leave France."

Her Grandfather said, "Emilee, go get packed. You are going to England. You will stay with Andrew and his father." Then he looked at Albert, "Go get Joey."

Emilee and Albert did as they where told. Emilee was only glad to go because she would stay with Andrew. Who at the moment was her new best friend.


	2. Questionable men

What if?

By Samhoku

**I do not own War Horse *pouts* I love that movie. Grrr. I obviously approve of Emilee and Albert romance.  
**

Chapter

Andrew and Emilee where sitting together on the ship, talking. Some men looked at her strangely. Albert did not like it...But if they tried being crude with her Emilee would tell them just what she thought of them. So...it did not worry Albert as much as it should.

However it made Andrew a paranoid wreak. Mainly because he saw her as a little sister now. And he had always wanted a baby sister. As a result he became overly protective.

Emilee watched Albert interact with the other men on the ship. Albert only seemed to interact with the more...upright men. The more...how do you say...Proper men. That was good. But as she looked around there where lower class men that where also proper and gentlemen...Andrew would talk to them. So both boys had their differences. Albert liked upright people and Andrew was kind to everyone. Its not that Albert was not kind...but he could be standoffish.

Andrew looked at Emilee and saw she was wandering towards the more questionable group of men. And he saw why...They where wolf whistling at her and she was going to give them a tongue lashing. He jumped up and went over to stop her, "Emilee!" He grabbed her arm gently and led her away.

Emilee looked up at Andrew, "Whats wrong?" She looked very innocent.

Andrew said gently, "Those men are not...good men Emilee. Don't go near them. If you must shout at them then you will stand by me."

Emilee nodded, "Okay Andrew. I trust you."


	3. Andrew gets violent

What if?

By Samhoku

**I do not own War Horse *pouts* I love that movie. Grrr. I obviously approve of Emilee and Albert romance.  
**

Chapter

By the second day Andrew wanted to fling himself off the ship. Watching Emilee was like trying to keep track of a hyper active pup. She would go visit Joey, torment Albert, or be talking to the questionable people...Who she seemed to have made friends with. She offended the upright men and the previous officers.

Andrew caught her one day with Joey and talking to a questionable man. And he was flirting with her. Andrew went over and said, "Emilee. What did I tell you about staying with me or Albert? Your Grandfather would not be pleased with you." He gently chided her.

Emilee said as she hid behind Andrew, "I am sorry Andrew." She was trembling. Andrew shot a glare at the man. He held up his hands in surrender and backed away.

Andrew took Emilee's hand and walked unto the deck, taking her to Albert saying, "Maybe you can watch Emilee better then I can."

Albert looked down at Emilee and asked, "What did you do Miss?"

Emilee crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him. Andrew scolded Albert, "Alby, a man was making a move on her. She did not do anything this time."

Albert looked back at Emilee who had made herself look smaller. Albert said gently, "I am sorry Emilee."

Emilee said in a very soft voice, "I want to stay with Andrew. I won't leave him again. I promise."

Albert looked at Andrew. He could tell that Andrew just wanted his new sister to be safe. Albert said to Emilee, "Okay, but if you leave him again, you will have to stay with me. Okay?"

Emilee nodded and said, "Okay. I promise. I won't leave Andrew."

* * *

So much for promises. Emilee disappeared again. That in and of itself was enough to drive Andrew mad. He looked all over for her and then found her with Joey, keeping the horse between her and the man.

Andrew stomped over and punched the guy in the head. He had enough of this. If Emilee was going to leave and be pursued by men she would have to see him get violent with people.

Emilee's eyes got big when Andrew punched the guy. There was a brief struggle and the man ran away. Andrew looked at Emilee, "Please. No more promises. You are going to stay with Albert."

Emilee nodded and said, "Yes sir." She let Andrew lead her to Albert.

Andrew said to Albert, "You take care of her. She won't stay with me."

Albert looked at Emilee and said, "Emilee...You are a young women. 16 years old? You cant wander away like that."

Emilee nodded and said, "Yes sir." She looked at the ground, thinking.

Albert said briskly, "Then we have an understanding."


	4. First time alone

What if?

By Samhoku

**I do not own War Horse *pouts* I love that movie. Grrr. I obviously approve of Emilee and Albert romance.  
**

Chapter

Albert was surprised. Emilee stuck to him like glue. Apparently whatever happened that made Andrew hand her over to him made her very frightened. She was practically sitting on his lap when he sat down for a break.

He said, "Emilee. There is nothing to be afraid of. You don't need to sit on my lap."

Emilee glared at him and said tartly, "Well, I don't want to be hurt. I would hate to be dumped back on Andrew."

Albert winced and said, "He just wants you to be safe Emilee."

Emilee glared at him again, "Oh, is that what it is? Or am I just baggage?"

Albert snapped at her, "Andrew likes you. He thinks of you as his baby sister."

Emilee looked a little ashamed then pulled her knees up to her chest, "I am sorry Albert."

Albert said gently, "Its alright Emilee."

Emilee said in a small voice, "I am afraid. Its my first time away from home."

She reminded Albert of Joey...When Joey first left his mum the poor yearling had been frightened. But he reminded himself...She is not a horse. Emilee is a human.

Albert said to her, "Me and Andrew are here. I know its not the same but Andrew likes you enough to claim you as his sister."

Emilee nodded and said, "I am still sorry."

Albert said, "I forgive you Emilee. I know Andrew will too. He has been all torn up."

Emilee hugged Albert and then went to find Andrew.

* * *

"I am sorry Andrew. I shouldn't have run away."

Andrew looked up and smiled at Emilee, "Its okay Emma." He already had a nickname for her. He hugged her.

Emilee smiled and said, "My name is Emilee. Not Emma."

Andrew said with mock confusion, "It isn't...well I'll be..."

Emilee laughed and went back to Albert.


	5. Sadness

What if?

By Samhoku

**I do not own War Horse *pouts* I love that movie. Grrr. I obviously approve of Emilee and Albert romance.  
**

Chapter

Albert looked at Emilee when she came up to him. She said, "Andrew forgave me." Albert smiled and said, "I knew he would."

Emilee sat down next to Albert and pulled her knees back up to her chest again, laying her head on her knees.

Albert asked, "Whats wrong Emilee?" He ducked his head so he could see her eyes.

Emilee's eyes where shimmering with tears and she said, "I miss my Grandpapa."

Albert said gently, "Its alright..."

Emilee choked on the tears, "I want...Andrew. May I see Andrew?"

Albert said, "Yes...Yes of course."

* * *

Andrew was surprised when Emilee hugged him tightly. The first words out of Andrews mouth was, "What did Albey do?"

Emilee giggled and said, "He didn't do anything. I miss my Grandpapa."

Andrew said, "Oh." Which made Emilee giggle even more.

Andrew grinned and said, "Whatever he did I got free hugs!"

Emilee laughed and said, "He didn't do anything Andrew!"

Andrew said with a grin, "If you say so."


	6. loverboy

What if?

By Samhoku

**I do not own War Horse *pouts* I love that movie. Grrr. I obviously approve of Emilee and Albert romance.  
**

Chapter

Andrew and Emilee found some of the sailors and they played a game with them. A card game. Emilee had to be taught how but once they got going they had lots of fun.

When they where done it was late. So Andrew and Emilee found Albert. Albert was down with Joey again. Emilee waved at Albert, "Hi!" Albert said gloomily, "You are very happy today."

Emilee looked at Andrew. Andrew said, "Albey, whats wrong?" Albert shrugged and said, "I just want my mum."

Emilee shook her head and then sat down next to him, "Don't be sad. You will be home soon. I won't get to go home."

Andrew hugged them both and said, "Pity party." He pretended to cry. Emilee and Albert both started laughing at the comical expression.

Andrew gave them puppy eyes, "Is the pity party over?"

Albert couldn't answer because he was still laughing. Emilee giggled and said, "Yes, Andrew it is."

Andrew grinned, "What do you know..."

Emilee hugged Andrew happily. She was happy to claim him as her older brother.

* * *

Andrew and Albert where talking while Emilee was asleep.

Andrew said to Albert, "I always wanted a baby sister."

Albert said dryly, "She is far from a baby. She is annoying."

Andrew grinned and laughed. Albert said indigently, "What?"

Andrew said, "She is funny Albey. I just think you like her and thats why she annoys you."

Albert glared at him and said, "Andrew...Why do you say that." Andrew hesitated for a moment then said, "Well, you are always staring at her."

Albert growled a little then laid down on his cot, "Goodnight Andrew."

Andrew laughed and went on his cot, "Goodnight loverboy."


	7. Andrewyou are crazy

What if?

By Samhoku

**I do not own War Horse *pouts* I love that movie. Grrr. I obviously approve of Emilee and Albert romance.  
**

Chapter

Andrew woke up to Emilee shaking him, "Andrew. We stopped. I think we are in England." Andrew got up and said to Emilee, "Can you please go get Albey?"

Emilee said gleefully, "He is already up. He was not happy with me."

Andrew grinned and asked, "What did Albey do?"

Emilee said matter of factly, "He chased me."

Andrew yawned and said, "Oh." Then he stood up and took Emilee to find out if they had stopped. Low and Behold they had! They where in England. Andrew cheered and hugged Emilee then hugged Albert then hugged Joey after he found the horse.

Andrew started hugging everyone and Emilee had to drag him away from an officer that he had cornered. Emilee said to Andrew with a giggle, "You need to leave him alone Andrew."

Andrew followed Emilee back to Albert. Emilee said in a fake serious voice, "Albert, you make sure to watch Andrew."

Albert laughed and said, "You are stuck with him."

Emilee said proudly, "It is my honor to be stuck with me."

That made Albert laugh even harder.

* * *

Emilee and Andrew went to his house and she got to meet his dad. His dad looked at Emilee and asked, "Are you engaged?"

Andrew looked horrified, "No! What would posses you to ask such a question?"

Emilee giggled and covered her mouth, "Andrew...You are crazy."


	8. Albert tastes like sugar

What if?

By Samhoku

**I do not own War Horse *pouts* I love that movie. Grrr. I obviously approve of Emilee and Albert romance. Thanks y'all so much for the reviews. And for the suggested story's for me to read. I enjoyed them very much.  
**

Chapter

Andrew was showing Emilee around the town and introducing her to people. Eventually he went to Alberts house and took Emilee with to see Joey again. Emilee was very happy to see the little war horse again.

Albert introduced Rose to Emilee. They liked each other right away. Rose smiled and said, "Its nice to meet you Emilee. Albert has already told me so much about you." Emilee and Albert both blushed. Andrew grinned and said, "I bet he did." Ted came out and said in his gruff voice, "Who is this?" Andrew said, "Mr. Narrocot this is Emilee."

Ted said, "Hello Emilee." Emilee said, "Hello sir." She smiled at the older man and stayed by Andrew.

Ted went out to the field to work. Emilee looked at Albert as if asking for an explanation. Albert did not give one.

Andrew said to Emilee, "He can be very quiet."

Emilee nodded and asked, "May I see Joey...?"

Albert nodded and handed her an apple, "You can give him this."

* * *

Joey looked up as the three teenagers/ almost adults came over. His head shot up when Emilee produced a apple from behind her back. He thought, _Food!_ And then he nuzzled her arm, begging.

Emilee smiled and fed the horse the apple. Joey looked very happy that he was being given so many treats. Andrew gave him a carrot and Albert gave him a sugar cube.

Emilee smiled again when Joey nuzzled her arm, tried to eat Andrew's hair, and licked Albert. Emilee laughed when Joey licked Albert and the look on his face.

Joey snorted and thought, _Yum. Albert tastes like sugar...Andrew does not taste like straw...Emilee is so nice to cuddle."_


	9. What If

What if?

By Samhoku

**I do not own War Horse *pouts* I love that movie. Grrr. I obviously approve of Emilee and Albert romance.  
**

Chapter

Emilee was back at Alberts house again. She looked at Albert and said, "Joey will not jump, Albert." Albert looked at her, "I will teach him how to jump." Emilee rolled her eyes and said, "If he will not do it for me he will not do it for you."

Albert got on the back of Joey and said, "He will jump."

Emilee shook her head and watched. Andrew sat on the wall next to her, "What is Alby doing?" Emilee said with a smile, "He is trying to make Joey leap over the jump." Andrew called over to Albert, "He will never do it."

Albert said dryly, "Thanks Andrew." He nudged Joey. Joey galloped along then saw the wall. _Surely Albert does not expect me to clear that? He does. Nah._ Joey skidded to a stop and Albert flew over the horses head. Joey looked over the wall and thought: _This seems awful familiar...What are you doing over there?_

Albert whacked his head off the ground. Emilee giggled and said, "Albert, we tried to warn you."

Andrew tried not to laugh and said, "This time you fell on your face."

Albert said with a muffled scream, "Shut Up!"

Andrew said, "Never!" He laughed crazily along with Emilee. Albert stalked towards them and said, "You two will pay." Emilee said with dignity, "You cannot hit me. I am a girl."

Albert said with a smirk, "Who said I am going to hit you?" Emilee's face looked uncertain. She looked at Andrew and hid behind him, "Protect me Andrew."

Albert and Andrew exchanged a grin. Albert went around Andrew and caught Emilee. Emilee squealed and squirmed, trying to escape. Albert started tickling her without mercy.

Emilee laughed and squirmed crazily. Albert grinned. Andrew chuckled and said, "Thats what you get Emma." Albert said to Andrew, "You are next."


	10. Joey

What if?

By Samhoku

**I do not own War Horse *pouts* I love that movie. Grrr. I obviously approve of Emilee and Albert romance.  
**

Chapter

Andrew never did become next. He escaped leaving Emilee and Albert. Emilee looked at Albert, "Wow. He didn't want to be tickled." Albert laughed and said, "Indeed." Joey grazed as the two teenagers talked. Joey looked at them and thought: _Well. At least no one is arguing._

Andrew came back after a few minutes and saw Albert shamelessly flirting with Emilee. Emilee looked unimpressed. She said in a high and mighty voice, "If you expect flirting is going to get me to like you, you have another thing coming to you."

Andrew laughed at the expression on Alberts face which was that mixed with surprise and hurt. Emilee walked away, acting royal. Andrew mimicked her and said, "Are we being Queens now?"

Emilee giggled and lightly pushed Andrew, "You are silly." Andrew pretended to loose his balance and fall over. Emilee face palmed. Albert let out a laugh which received a scathing glare from Emilee.

Andrew got up and then hugged Emilee. Then he tackled Albert, "We have't wrestled sense we where 4!" Albert screamed right before he was tackled and said, "You are taller! Ever consider why I avoided you when you wanted to attack me!"

Andrew won in a few seconds and gave him a look, "Alby, you did not even try."

Albert flipped Andrew over and pinned him, "Emilee, Andrew is crazy!"

Emilee giggled and said, "You two are so funny."

Joey watched all of this from a safe ways away. He thought: _Well. It was nice while it lasted. I will stay over here. Where it is safe._


	11. Why must he torment me so?

What if?

By Samhoku

**I do not own War Horse *pouts* I love that movie. Grrr. I obviously approve of Emilee and Albert romance.  
**

Chapter

Joey was sound asleep when he felt a large thing crash into his back. The horse jumped and spun. It was just Andrew. The horse snorted. _Moronic human. Why does he feel the need to torment me so?_

Albert shook his head and said to Andrew, "Why do you torment that horse?" _Huh. We have the same brain._

Andrew grinned, "Because it is so much fun!"

Emilee said scolding, "But Joey doesn't like it!" _Bless her heart_

Albert sighed and then patted Joey. Joey snorted, _I love you Albert...And Emilee...I suppose Andrew._

Andrew gave Joey a great big hug and said, "You are just so cute!"

Joey threw his head and headbutted Andrew who stumbled, "Ow." Emilee laughed, "Serves you right Andrew."

Albert shook his head and said, "Andrew...Why?"

Andrew grinned, "Just because I can."

Emilee shook her head and got on Joey, "Come on boy."

Joey started walking away.


	12. Cackling Chickens

What if?

By Samhoku

**I do not own War Horse *pouts* I love that movie. Grrr. I obviously approve of Emilee and Albert romance.  
**

Chapter

Andrew later took Emilee to the stores to find cloth for a new dress. His mom would make it for her. Emilee looked at all the clothes. She found two that she liked. A dark blue and a rich red.

Andrew nodded, helped pay for them, then walked his new sister home. Emilee stayed by Andrew, as she only trusted him and Albert.

When they got back they left the cloth with Andrews mom and went to find Albert.

Albert was outside with Joey when they came back. Emilee smiled and went up to Albert, "Albert! Andrew took me to find new cloth for a dress!"

Albert smiled a little, "Cool, what kind did you get?"

Emilee hugged Joey, "I got dark blue and a pretty red."

Albert looked at Andrew, "What did your mom say?"

Andrew grinned and said playfully, "She loved the colors."

Emilee asked Albert, "May I get on Joey today?"

Albert nodded once and continued talking with Andrew...something about someone in town.

Emilee got on Joey and said to Albert, "You sound like a couple of old gossiping women."

That got both boys attention.

Albert and Andrew both protested, "No we don't!"

Emilee giggled, "Me thinkith you protest too much."

Andrew growled and crossed his arms over his chest.

Albert outright laughed.

Emilee turned Joey around and had him trot away from them, "Goodbye my cackling hens."


	13. You are sweet

What if?

By Samhoku

**I do not own War Horse *pouts* I love that movie. Grrr. I obviously approve of Emilee and Albert romance.  
**

**Thank you reviewers for sticking with me. (: I am going through some family difficulty.  
**

Chapter

"Alby, why is Emilee so mean to us?"

"She isn't being mean Andrew."

"Right."

"Andrew..."

"Albert..."

Emilee listened to the boys then interrupted, "Andrew, Albert, why are you two arguing about me being mean to you?"

Andrew smiled sheepishly, "Um, I dont know."

Albert grinned, "Yes he does."

"No, I dont."

"Yes, yes he does."

Emilee giggled, "You two are silly."

Albert hugged Emilee, "And you are sweet."

"Release my adopted sister you fiend."

Emilee laughed and squirmed away from Albert so Andrew wouldn't hurt him.

Albert smiled and watched as Emilee hugged her 'brother' then tugged at his hand, "I want to see if your mom got my dresses done yet."

Andrew allowed the girl to drag her back to the house.


	14. Yes Ma'am

What if?

By Samhoku

**I do not own War Horse *pouts* I love that movie. Grrr. I obviously approve of Emilee and Albert romance.  
**

**Thank you reviewers for sticking with me. (: I am going through some family difficulty.  
**

**The dresses are in my profile  
**

Chapter

Emilee had both her dresses now. She was wearing the blue one the next day when Albert saw her. He watched her as she pulled Andrew along with her, "Come on Andrew!"

Andrew looked at Albert and did a I am watching you motion. Albert just smiled and said, "Hello Emilee."

Emilee looked up at Albert, "Hi. Can I show Joey my dress?"

Albert shrugged and said, "Will you listen if I say no?"

"Good point."

Albert laughed as Emilee went to go show Joey anyways. The horse looked up and stared at Emilee as if to ask, _What do you want, I was having a nice meal._

Emilee said with a huge smile, "Look Joey." She spun and the horse snorted his approval.

Albert said smiling, "I think he likes it Emilee."

Andrew batted his eyelashes and mimicked Albert.

Emilee gave both boys the evil eye.

Andrew stood at attention and saluted Emilee, "Yes ma'am, I am following all instructions concerning boys."

Emilee rolled her eyes. She had given Andrew instructions to not embarrass her in front of Albert. Too late.

Albert snickered which received another evil look from Emilee.

Emilee smiled sweetly at Albert, "Wait till you see my other dress."

Albert looked at Andrew, "What does that mean?"

Andrew refused to answer and looked at Joey, "Hello Joey. Has Albert fallen on his bum lately?"

Joey bobbed his head up and down as if he was nodding.

Andrew said with mock amazement, "He has?"

Albert glared at Andrew and Emilee giggled.


	15. The horse is not impressed

What if?

By Samhoku

**I do not own War Horse *pouts* I love that movie. Grrr. I obviously approve of Emilee and Albert romance.  
**

**Thank you reviewers for sticking with me. (: I am going through some family difficulty. My Nana is dying of Melanoma.  
**

Chapter

Emilee was with Joey again, only this time Andrew and Emilee where hiding from Andrews weird uncle, who seemed to have taken a fancy to Emilee. And Andrew...let say...punched his uncle. Now they where 'fugitives' from the law AKA his uncle.

Emilee heard someone come in and froze. Albert looked at the two, "What are you doing?"

Emilee went and hugged Albert, shivering. Albert looked at Andrew, "What happened?""

Andrew explained about his uncle and Albert seethed quietly. He held Emilee and Andrew didn't try and stop it this time.

Andrew asked quietly and worried, "Can I leave Emilee here?"

Albert nodded, "I think if you ask my mom and explain what happened it will be alright."

Emilee shivered again and Albert tightened his grip around her.

The horse snorted and rolled his eyes. The horse was not impressed.

Andrew nodded and they walked towards the house. After they told Albert's mum what happened she was more then happy to keep Emilee there.

Emilee hugged Alberts mum and then hugged Andrew goodbye, "Be careful around your uncle okay?"

Andrew nodded and said, "Alright. Make sure Alby doesn't fall on his bum too many times."

Emilee giggled, "Okay."


	16. Andrew interrupts

What if?

By Samhoku

**I do not own War Horse *pouts* I love that movie. Grrr. I obviously approve of Emilee and Albert romance.  
**

**Thank you reviewers for sticking with me. (: I am going through some family difficulty. My Nana is dying of Melanoma.  
**

Chapter

Emilee was with Joey again when Albert found her. She was hugging the horse and shivering. She was traumatized. Obviously she had another nightmare. Albert said gently, "Emilee." Emilee looked up at Albert, her eyes wet with tears. Albert asked softly, "Do you need a hug?" Emilee nodded and walked over to him. Albert put his arms around her gently.

Emilee placed her head in the middle of his chest and let out a sigh and then trembled again. Albert set his head on hers and asked, "What was it this time?" Emilee shook her head, "I would rather not say."

Albert asked carefully, "Did he do more then touch you?" Emilee looked alarmed, "No! He touched me and came too close then Andrew punched him." Albert nodded, "Good. I dont want him touching you."

Emilee giggled and said, "The look on his face was priceless." Albert smiled, rubbing her back, "Glad you are amused by Andrew punching out his uncle."

Emilee looked up at Albert, "You are not amused?" Albert wasn't sure how to explain. He found it very amusing that Andrew was capable of such violence...But he was not amused that Andrews uncle touched Emilee.

Albert kissed her cheek, "I am. Just worried sometimes." Emilee blushed and pulled away from Albert, "Yes, well...It is not proper for us to be out here...alone...with Joey."

Albert grinned and asked teasingly, "Emilee turned proper?" Emilee smiled and walked past him out of the stall, "Yes. I wouldn't want Andrew to kill you."

Albert teased again, "He would never have to know."

Emilee turned and set her hands on her hips, "Well, I could tell him."

Albert watched her and thought, _I wonder if this is what dad felt like when he met mum._

Emilee smiled and said teasing, seeing that she had the upper hand, "What? No comment?"

Albert walked towards her and put his hands on her shoulders. She caught her breath and refused to look at him. Albert smiled michiviously, "No comment." He tilted her chin up so she looked at him. He leaned down to kiss her.

Joey snorted a warning and Albert heard Andrew calling for them. Emilee looked past Albert, "Andrew is here."

Albert pretended to move Emilees hair out of her face, "So it appears."

Emilee leaned up and placed a quick kiss on his mouth then ran to meet Andrew.


	17. My name is Emilee!

What if?

By Samhoku

**I do not own War Horse *pouts* I love that movie. Grrr. I obviously approve of Emilee and Albert romance.  
**

**Thank you reviewers for sticking with me. (: I am going through some family difficulty.  
**

Chapter

Albert and Emilee where sitting on the wall while Andrew paced in front of him, "Why did you kiss my sister?!" Emilee said sternly, "I am not your sister Andrew. I adopted you as my brother, and I like Albert. He did not kiss me, I kissed him." Andrew froze. He shook his head over and over. Albert just stared at his friend, "Andrew, you need to calm down."

Andrew grumbled then stomped away.

Albert looked at Emilee, "Why is he so upset?" Emilee shrugged, "I don't know." She rubbed her forehead, "I just don't know." Albert put an arm around her and tugged her closer, "You are cute." Emilee whacked at his hand, "And you won't leave me alone." She smiled.

Albert released Emilee so if she wanted space, she could have it. She didn't move and just smiled, looking down at her lap.

Andrew came back, completely calm, "Okay, so I have come to the conclusion that you can court my sister."

Emilee got off the wall and walked past Andrew, "Thats good because I have decided that I like Albert." Albert smiled and shook his head, he liked Emilee, she was crazy.

Andrew shook his head and then walked back with Emilee. Albert followed them with Joey not far behind, acting like a dog.

* * *

Emilee was showing Albert's mom her red dress, "Isn't it beautiful?" His mother nodded and smiled, "Its lovely. Has Albert seen it?"

"No, but I have now."

Both ladies looked at him. Emilee started scolding him, "Albert, don't come sneaking up behind us like that, it isn't very nice."

Albert smiled and said teasing, "hi Emilee, I missed you too." Then he said, "I like your dress. You look gorgeous in it."

Emilee's face turned bright red and she looked at his mother. Alberts mom scolded him, "Albert, you made her blush."

Albert smiled, not caring, "Yeah, I did. I must say, it matches her dress."

Emilee gently whacked Albert in the chest, "Stop."

Albert said michiviously, "And you look like you need a hug."

Emilee spun away from him, "Oh no you don't." She hid behind his mother, "Please hide me."

He laughed quietly then walked out, "See you later Em."

"My name is Emilee!"

* * *

Emilee was dressed in a plain brown dress when she came out to find Albert and Joey. Albert was trying to get Joey to jump over the wall again. Only he wasn't on Joey. The horse looked amused as it watched his master try and convince him that he could, indeed, jump.

Emilee hugged Albert from behind and rested her head on his back, "It won't work Albert." Albert jumped a little in surprise and smiled at Emilee, "Hi. It never hurts to try."

"Over and over again?"

"We are both bullheaded."

"I believe it."

Albert let out a laugh and pulled her around so she was facing him, "You are so cruel."

"But you love me." She smiled up at him.

Albert said quietly, "That I do." He leaned down and kissed her.


End file.
